Hungry For You
by vamplove71
Summary: After the war, Ginny Weasley looks forward to Hogwarts and the prospect of a normal year. That is until she crosses paths with a certain Slytherin. What has Draco Malfoy become, and why can't Ginny seem to get him out of her head? GW/DM. First Fic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, places or any other item in this story. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling

This is my first fanfic so go easy on me! It's a story that's been inspired by so many amazing writers here and else where so I really do hope you guys enjoy it. I'll be writing as often as possible.

********

It was my sixth year at Hogwarts. The war campaigns against the dark lord lasted for almost a year, and most were eager to return to a world without the chaos of war. School was reinstated quickly, and according to wizard law all wizard and witches were required to finish at least seven years of education. I was one of the few that enjoyed the prospect of regularity and routine that came with school. Amidst the whirlwind of activity I found a secluded compartment, a sanctuary away from the mania that followed the golden trio. After the fall of Voldemort last year, Harry's popularity grew tremendously, as did the status of his two best friends. Hermione was always by Ron's side, and he never strayed far from Harry, keeping them all in the limelight. They didn't mind the attention much, but I did. Sure, I helped during the war and received my fair share of recognition. My photo was taken for the Daily Prophet. I received my own awards for bravery, but I hated it. This year was the first time I was happy to be going back to school. Maybe things could go back to being somewhat normal.

My mind wandered aimlessly as I looked out the window of the train. I didn't know whether to miss the days before the war or to be thankful that it was all over. Sure there were still a few lone Death Eaters on the run, but they were being hunted and captured. Almost all supporters of Voldemort were either dead or in Azkaban. Still, the wizarding world was nearly torn to pieces. Everyone carried scars from the war. I had more than most and each held a terrible memory. The most visible one was the cut that ran down the left side of my face, from temple to cheekbone. Because the dark magic behind the curse that gave me this mark was so strong there was little chance of it ever fading away. It was likely to be a permanent reminder of the most terrible time of my life.

I subconsciously ran my fingers across the wound, still tender to the touch. I remembered the witch who gave me that scar, Bellatrix. She was one of the most vile death eaters, and she was still at large. No one seemed to be able to catch her, although I did send a nasty curse her way on the battlefield. It only wounded her, but it kept her out of the final battle. No one knew where she had fled to, but most were confident that she would merely waste away. Still, there was a part of me that wished for her capture. Maybe it would help me sleep a little easier at night knowing that one of the most notorious Death Eater that desperately wanted me dead was locked up. Maybe some of the nightmares would go away.

I was pulled from my thoughts when the door to the compartment slid open. I tore my eyes away from the window to see who had interrupted my silence and was met by a cloaked figure. The compartment was dark and shadows covered most of his face, but even in the dim light I knew exactly who had entered the small room. Draco Malfoy sat down on the bench opposite of mine. He was a Death Eater turned spy by the end of the war and worked closely with the Order. Although he proved himself out on the battlefield something about him didn't seem right.

"Hello." Malfoy stared at the ground, avoiding eye contact. It was as if he were hiding something. And maybe he was. Midway through his time working with the Order, Malfoy seemed change. Physically he had become stronger, leaner, and even more handsome. But he also became more dangerous. I didn't know what had happened to him, but he was not the same Draco that left school when the war broke out. Something, or someone, had changed him.

"Malfoy." I nodded and turned back towards the window. I didn't particularly want to start up a conversation. My instincts told me to stay away.

"Why are you all alone? Didn't your mother teach you never to travel all by yourself?" The intensity of his voice caught me off guard. I never spoke to him during the war. It was dangerous for us both. But I remember his voice being much more annoying in school. Now it was smooth and sensual, drawing me into a conversation I wanted so desperately to avoid. It took all I had to answer him without stuttering.

"I can take care of myself, Malfoy." I crossed my arms and forced myself to meet his gaze. "I fought along side Harry in the war and stood my own ground. I really don't think there's anyone on the train I can't handle."

My words were strong but my voice faltered. I watched the shadowy figure perk up. I knew it was only Malfoy in front of me, but something about him terrified me. Perhaps it was the way he seemed to react to the weakness in my voice, like a predator reacts to his pray.

"You know, some might say you were alone with the most dangerous person on this train right now." He slid closer until he was directly in front of me. Resting his elbows on his knees, he brought his face into the light, and I noticed for the first time that his features were not human. They were too perfect to be human.

His husky voice was hypnotizing, inviting me closer to him. I hurried to regain control on my thoughts. "I don't think I am." My heart beat wildly as I became more aware of just how small the compartment was, and for a moment I thought Malfoy noticed. "If I remember correctly you were on our side." His skin was smooth and perfect, and his eyes were mesmerizing. It took all I had not to reach out and touch his face, a face that was too flawless to be real.

"Yes well I was a Death Eater before that." Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "Don't you remember, Ginny dear?"

"Ginny? You've never called me Ginny." My mind was racing. Why were his eyes so cold and dark? How had he changed so drastically? And why did my name sound so wonderful coming from his lips?

It felt as if electricity was pumping through my veins. Somewhere my mind was screaming at me to get away. Get as far away as my two legs could carry me. But I couldn't move. The creature in front of me was far too amazing to run from, and the feeling that coursed through my body when he was close to me was mind-blowing. I wanted more.

"Well, I guess I could go back to calling you Weaselette if you like." The tension seemed to shift as he leaned away from me.

"No, it just caught me off guard." I hurried to correct my mistake. I wanted him closer to me. I wanted to feel the exhilarating connection that had threatened to over take me earlier. "I don't mind, Draco"

"So you're warming up to me, are you?" He paused and looked me over. "It would be smart to stay away from me, Ginny bear. I've changed."

"I think you've only changed for the better." My brain screamed for me to leave. To stop talking and get myself to safety. To run to the crowded compartment that my brother and his friends occupied. But my body wouldn't obey. It was as if Draco was a magnet. I was helpless to whatever spell he had cast over me.

"Really?" He stood quickly, too quickly, and placed himself beside me. I slid back against the wall of the compartment, aware of every move he made. He may have held some power over me, but the war had taught me to be quick. I studied the room, gauging how long it would take me to grab my wand, summon a curse, and run. I ran through all the things he might do and how I should respond. However, his next action startled me more than anything I had been anticipating.

"I should warn you of what I am. What I have become. But, for some reason, I can't bring myself to push you away. Not yet at least." He gently brushed a stray hair from across my face and tucked it behind my ear. His hand lingered beside my cheek, as if he felt the same electrifying connection that I did. I wanted to give in, touch his gorgeous face and submit to him. I didn't know exactly what was happening, but I didn't want it to end.

For a second time that day I was pulled from my thoughts as the door slid open. This time it was Professor Snape, another secret agent we had working against Voldemort in the war. His demeanor seemed to falter for a brief second before he squared his shoulders and spoke quickly to Draco. "Draco, come with me."

"Yes, sir." Draco looked at me one last time before he stood and followed Snape out the door. I was left alone once again. I wanted so desperately to enjoy the peace I found before Malfoy had entered the room. I wanted to forget what had just happened, but my mind kept wandering back to those fiercely beautiful eyes. I decided in that moment that I had to figure out who, or what, Draco Malfoy had become.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, recognizable plots, names, or anything else. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's note: Thank you so much for all the positive feedback. You guys have no idea how much they inspired me to work harder.

***********

"Gin, what's wrong?" Harry studied me over his thick glasses. Honestly, I never understood why he never replaced those things. He had plenty of money and there were a dozen other frames that would suit his face better. But I guess that's what made Harry, well, Harry. I don't think he honestly cared what he looked like. He may have enjoyed the attention he received from the war, but he was never arrogant. Inside he was the same boy I grew to love as a brother.

Unfortunately, he could always tell when something was on my mind, and this situation was one I wasn't too keen on sharing with others.

"Oh, I'm fine." In actuality I was not fine at all. In fact, I was the exact opposite of fine. My mind was so tied up with the event on the train that I was barely aware of my surroundings. I looked around at all of the chattering girl and boys gorging themselves on sweets and candies. For me, however, no amount of sugar could satisfy my real craving. I needed to know more about Malfoy, and nothing could distract me from that.

Harry rolled his eyes as he took a giant bite out of the pumpkin pastry on his plate. "Honestly, Gin. You've bare eaten anything. You just keep stabbing at your roast."

Sometimes I forgot just how kind Harry was. I hated the attention that came with being around the boy who lived, but I absolutely love the man who sat beside me. When he wasn't surrounded by his adoring fans, he was one of the funniest people I knew. I treasured the times we sat in the common room, complaining about homework and debating what made Professor Snape's hair so greasy. Now, however, was not a time I wanted him prying into my thoughts.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I had a little run in with an old acquaintance." I didn't want to come right out and say that I was obsessing over Draco Malfoy. He was a Slytherin for Merlin's sake! Although Most Slytherins fought on our side or stayed out of the war completely, they still remained secluded. I had no reason to find him remotely interesting. He should have repulsed me, but he didn't all. I found myself drawn to him.

"Who's that Gin?" Ron had finally stopped shoveling food into his mouth to enter into an actual conversation.

"Well, you guys remember Malfoy right?" The tension in the air seemed to shift at the mention of his name. We all served with the Order and knew exactly how important Draco had become to the war efforts. Still, there was a rivalry between Harry and Draco that even the war wasn't able to shake.

"What kind of run in was this, Ginny?" Hermione spoke up for the first time that evening. She seemed to be the only one not offended by the mere mention of his name.

"Nothing major." I kept my eyes focused on my food. I didn't want anyone to see the interest that I held for the mysterious man. "He just sat in my compartment. He seems different."

Harry took my hand and looked me in the eyes. "Ginny, you need to understand something. Draco Malfoy may have been an ally in the war, but he's still dangerous."

"What do you mean?" I was irritated that the person I stood next to in battle was treating me like a child. He couldn't possible believe Draco Malfoy was more dangerous than Voldemort. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks as I fought to hold my tongue. I wanted so badly to lash out and scream that I was no longer a child that needed protecting. But that might make it seem as if I were defending some deeply held desire to see Malfoy again, and I didn't want anyone figuring that out.

"I don't know much," confessed Harry. "But Dumbledore took me aside one day and warned me never to be alone with Malfoy for too long. I asked him why, but he never answered."

Harry turned to me, concerned shone in his emerald eyes. Sometimes I thought Harry knew me better than my family. He was aware of my curious personality and knew that once I had my mind set there was nothing that could stop me. If I wanted to know about Draco Malfoy I would go out of my way to do just that. He squeezed my hand firmly, begging me to let go of whatever fascination I held for the Slytherin.

I was embarrassed that I couldn't hide my desire to know more about Malfoy. You would think that a girl who survived torture at the hands of Bellatrix would be able to mask her emotions. But Harry knew me too well. He read me like an open book. I gave his hand a small squeeze back, hoping to calm his fears.

Suddenly, I felt as if I were being watched. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I looked around the crowded room. My eyes glided along each table until I reached a pair of dark, beautiful eyes.

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table alone. The food that was placed before him was untouched. He traced the rim of his glass gently with his index finger, his eyes focused on Harry's hand holding mine. Suddenly, without warning, he grabbed the glass and crushed it in his hand. The movement was so swift that I was barely able to see it, and his brute strength shocked me. Heads twisted his way to see what the commotion was, but the attention didn't break his gaze. He was completely motionless, staring at the hand that held mine.

In a flash his eyes shifted up to meet mine, and the look on his face startled me more than the broken glass. He looked as if he were in _pain._ His brows were drawn together in frustration, and his mouth was twisted in disgust. I quickly pulled my hand away from Harry's, never breaking eye contact with the mystery that sat only a table away. I didn't know why, but I felt it was Harry's hand on mine that caused him such grief. Why it caused him grief was the question. The quick motion broke him from his thoughts, and I could have sworn I saw a small blush appear over his cheeks. He stood quickly, kicking his bench away, and stormed out of the hall.

I watched him walk away until his billowing robe disappeared through the large wooden doors. I was skeptical at first, there was no way my actions had any effect over him. It was the exact opposite of that. He had a hold over me. Still, something in his eyes, those striking eyes, told me differently.

It took Harry's shaking to pull my eyes away the doors. "See! He's dangerous!"

"Why the bloody hell was he staring at you like that?" Ron's face was quickly becoming a dark shade of red. "I should go have a talk with the bastard. Put him back in his place."

"Oh stop it, Ron." My soft voice took everyone at the table to surprise. I understood his concern, but something told me that Draco Malfoy would never hurt me. "I don't think he's dangerous."

"Ginny, he just shattered a glass with his hand!" Ron had a valid point. Malfoy was strong. Very strong. Still, there was a part of me that knew he would never do anything to harm me, or anyone else for that matter.

"I get it, Ron." My mind was beginning to hurt. There were too many people talking, and I had too many thoughts running through my mind to function properly. "But, if he was so dangerous, why would he risk his life to bring down Voldemort? He can't be bad. He just can't."

"Ginny's right." Hermione's support shocked me momentarily. She was the responsible one of the group. Shouldn't she be stating hundreds of reasons to stay away from Malfoy? "He proved himself during the war, just like most of the Slytherins sitting over there."

"Mione you can't be-"

"I wasn't finished, Ronald!" I couldn't help but smirk at the couple. Ron's face had officially taken on the color of a tomato, and Hermione's bushy hair was a threat to anyone who dared sit beside her. They were perfect for each other. "What I was going to say was that Dumbledore didn't warn Harry for no reason. The two worked together often, and sometimes alone. There's a reason why Harry needed to mind himself around Malfoy, and you should do the same, Ginny."

I couldn't argue with Hermione's logic. Something had happened to Malfoy during the war. He was dangerous. That much was for certain. It would be in everyone's best interest to stay away. But I couldn't bring myself to accept that. And I still had my perplexing dilemma. With each bizarre action, I grew more fascinated by Malfoy.

"I know." I returned my gaze to the mutilated roast that sat before me. "I think I'm going to go lay down. I have a killer headache, and an insane first day tomorrow."

"Okay, Gin. Just don't go wandering down near the dungeons." Harry's voice, although relaxed, was laced with sincerity. He was worried, and to be honest, so was I.

"Oh get off, Potter." I looked down at him as I collected my things. "I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I'm not an idiot." I threw a smile his way for extra reassurance.

"Keep telling yourself that, Weasley." He gave me one last smile before he turned back to his friends. The others called out a goodbye as I walked out of the great hall and into the deserted corridors.

I turned towards the Gryffindor tower, intending to go straight to my bed. Unfortunately, the staircase had other ideas. As I was walking up the second flight, the ground started to shift as the staircase change course.

"Oh bloody hell!" The new direction was one I had never ventured before, and I did not like the prospect of an unwelcomed adventure. The idea of waiting on the stairs to return back to it's original position crossed my mind, but I wasn't sure how long that would take, and I wasn't in the mood to find out.

I followed the unfamiliar hallway until I came across a shadowy staircase. The idea of descending down into darkness sent a shiver down my spine. I contemplated going back, until I heard the stairs shift once again.

_I swear, it is my luck to get lost in my own school_.

I stood in the archway, gathering my courage. Patting my wand that was secure under my robes, I started down the dimly light stairs. Harry's warning repeated in my head over and over with each step I took.

_I'll just walk down this way, find the main staircase again, and head straight back up. No harm done. Malfoy probably won't even be out._

The idea of meeting Malfoy alone, in his territory, scared me. I knew he would never harm me, but after the show in the dinning hall, I would have rather avoided him. Once I got to the bottom of the steps I followed the hall. Up ahead was a larger, better lit corridor that looked familiar. I picked my pace up, and ran my hand over my wand once again for reassurance. I was almost there. Safety was so close.

Suddenly, like lightning, I was pulled into a dark, deserted room. I tried to scream, but a large hand covering my mouth muffling my attempts. I struggled against the strong body that held me, but it was useless.

"I would advise you to quit squirming. It won't work."

I froze, recognizing the sultry voice that whispered in my ear. I let out an audible whimper as the marble body carried me further into the room. Suddenly, with the swish of his wand, the room lit up. A second later I heard the latch on the door click softly. I was trapped inside an old, abandoned classroom with the person who had been plaguing my thoughts all day.

"Hello, Ginny bear." Malfoy released me gently and stepped away. Although I was thankful to be free, the closeness of his body left me tingling. I would never admit it to him, but I rather liked being pulled into empty rooms by him if it meant I could be closer.

"Geez, Malfoy! Are you trying to scare me to death or something?" I gathered myself before I turned around to face him. I couldn't let what happened in the train happen again. I had to keep my head about me and watch his every move. I was a Weasley, and no Weasley shrunk from danger. On the contrary, we thrived from it. Our tempers were as fiery as our red hair, and I would be damned if I let Malfoy toy with my emotions.

"Sorry, pet. I just couldn't help myself." He lounged on the old, dusty desk, watching me with eager eyes. "You seem to…attract me. Although I can hardly say that's a good thing. At least for you."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Once again, I was being treated like a baby. Did no one see I had grown into a woman? "I guess I should bow in front of you. Beg you not to ridicule me. Honestly, who do you think you are?"

The look in his eyes was one of shock and amusement. "You are fascinating, has anyone ever told you that?"

I was taken aback by his comment. I was never one to see myself as appealing. _He _was the fascinating one. I was just plain old Ginny Weasley. "I can't say that anyone has, Malfoy."

"Please, call me Draco." His demeanor seemed to change at this request. He relaxed his shoulders and allowed a small smile to creep across his face. He was so gorgeous when he smiled.

_Focus Ginny! _I had to stop having such ridiculous thoughts if I was ever going to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"Okay…Draco." His name sounded so harsh and ugly coming from my mouth. I wanted so badly to make it sound as musical as he did with my name.

"So," Draco started as he pushed himself up off the desk. "What brings you down to the dungeons at such a late hour?" He moved closer until he was only a foot away from me. The proximity was threatening to drive me crazy.

"I, uh, I got lost." I silently cursed myself for falling victim to his mesmerizing spell again. "The staircase switched on me, and this was the only way to go."

"And here I thought you were coming to find me." He moved even closer, lifting his hand to grab a lock of hair that escaped from behind my hair. He studied it under the dim light with steady fascination that surprised me. "Your hair is incredible."

I couldn't help it. A laugh escaped my lips before I could stop it. Suddenly, the whole situation became extremely hysterical to me. The very idea of a Malfoy enthralled by any trait of a Weasley was preposterous. Our families hated each other. My eyes shimmered with tears as I tried unsuccessfully to quiet down.

It was Draco's next statement that finally calmed me. "You're different."

"Excuse me?" I was suddenly aware of how close he was to me. Apparently he had moved closer during my bout of laughter. He was still playing with the strand of hair between his long fingers as his smoldering eyes held mine captivated.

"You're different, unique." He studied my stray curl as he spoke to me. "You laugh when everyone else would scream bloody murder and run away from me as fast as they could."

"I'm not one for running away." I stuck my chin out, squared my shoulders, and held his gaze.

"I know. But you should."

"Why? Because you're 'dangerous'? Oh please, save it for someone who believes that." I couldn't help but be offended. Who exactly did he think he was speaking to? When had I ever run away? Never. And nothing made this time any different

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Weasley." He turned away from me, moving towards the center of the room. I could feel the frustration resonating off the stone walls.

I was never one to back down, unfortunately, and I quickly bit back. "Oh get over yourself, Malfoy."

"Stop." Malfoy grabbed an old dusty desk, and I swear I heard the wood splinter under his grasp.

"Stop what?"

"Stop getting under my skin, Ginny. It won't end well for you."

Irritation wove into every word he spat at me, and for some reason, it hurt. Tears stung my eyes as I fought to keep a handle on my temper.

"I can't…no, nevermind." I couldn't believe he actually had the nerve to threaten me. I had to get out of there before I completely lost control. Turning my back on Malfoy, I moved towards the door, intending to leave. But before I had a hand on the doorknob, Malfoy was beside me blocking any attempt to leave.

"What now?" I crossed my arms over my chest, tapping my foot against the stone floor, and waited for him to open the door or at least move. I wasn't so lucky.

"I'm just trying to protect you." Malfoy's eyes were pleading. And there was something else there, something that I couldn't quite place my finger on.

"I think I can manage without your help, thank you very much." I quickly snaked around Malfoy's strong body and hurried out the door. That was my mistake. I turned and ran, and whatever part of himself that he was so desperately trying to hide from me came leaping forward.

Malfoy followed me out into the hallway and in an instant he was upon me, wrapping his cool fingers around my thin wrists. He shoved me up against the stone wall, pressing his hard body against my back, pinning my hands beside my head. I angled my head to look back at him, and was frozen by the look that was in his eyes. I was finally able to describe exactly what I saw on the train and in the classroom. He was hungry. He brows drew together as a low, harsh growl escaped from deep in his chest.

I squirmed, trying desperately to get free, but it was useless. "What's wrong, Ginny? Finally scared?"

I couldn't bring myself to admit it, but I was. Here I was, pinned against a wall by Draco Malfoy with no one around. Worse of all, he looked as if he wanted to eat me. Actually _eat_ me. It was a ridiculous thought, but one that I couldn't shake.

Suddenly his grip loosed, and I felt him pull away. I quickly turned to face him, still pressed firmly against the wall on, my own accord this time. I watched him shake his head as if he had just woken from a bad dream. Then he turned his eyes on me, and I could see the same pain I saw earlier swimming deep within his dark irises.

I heard footsteps quickly coming our way, but neither of us moved. He continued to gaze at me in anguish.

"Draco, I've been looking for-" Snape's words were lost saw me. Fear flickered through his eyes as he took in the situation.

Malfoy tore his eyes away from me, fuming, and stalked towards the professor. Snape grabbed his arm firmly as he passed. "You didn't, did you?"

"She's fine," and with that he tore his arm away and continued walking.

Snape turned his attention back towards me. "I would advise you to return to your dormitory immediately. Do not take any detours. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." With that, Snape turned quickly and followed after Malfoy. I returned back to my bed as quickly as possible. I crawled into bed and closed the curtains behind me, my mind still racing with unanswered questions. Who was the real Draco Malfoy and what had he become? And why exactly did he look like he wanted to eat me?

That night Draco's hungry eyes haunted my dreams.

I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. All of your responses to the first chapter helped me crank this one out. Please, please, PLEASE keep the reviews coming. They really help!

You guys are awesome!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character or situations. They all belong to the lovely Ms. J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue!

_Oh Merlin, I'm late for the first day of class. Seriously NO ONE could wake me up? _

I had exactly ten minutes to get dressed and get down to the dungeons for potions or else I would not only get points taken away and possibly get detention, but I'd have the rest of the year to deal with Snape picking on me. He always liked to choose that poor soul on the first day, and it was usually the first person that royally screwed up. If I didn't hurry, that person would be me.

I buttoned my shirt as quickly as possible and pulled my jumper over my head. Taking one last look in the mirror I quickly took in my appearance. My uniform was wrinkled, my buttons didn't match up, and my hair was a mess. Of course that wasn't a surprise. What was a surprise was the reaction I always seemed to get with my just-rolled-out-of-bed look. All the girls in my dorm seemed to think this was a great look, which was fine with me. If it meant less work and more sleeping, I was all for it. Unfortunately my tendency to sleep late put me in bad situations with my early morning classes. I pulled on my school robes, grabbed my books, and was out the door. My tie, still undone and hanging around my neck, flew behind me as I ran down to the potions room.

I flew down the stairs and barreled around the corner. I could see the potions classroom from the end of the hall. The door was still open, which was good. That meant Snape wasn't there yet. I wouldn't be counted late, not yet. It seemed as though luck was on my side today. At least, that was until the door was closed with a deafening slam.

_Damn!_

I was late, officially. Someone up there really had it out for me.

I took a deep breath at the door and slowly pushed it open. "Ah, Miss Weasley. How wonderful of you to decide to join us today. Just because you're in advanced potions doesn't mean you can walk in whenever you like. I am delighted to inform you that your tardy will cost your house 20 points and has earned you a detention this Saturday. Congratulations. Now take a seat."

_Well, it could have been a lot worse. Maybe I should look into one of those things Hermione was telling me about. An alarm clock? I think that's what it was called._

"Take a seat _today_, Miss Weasley."

_I've really got to work on that whole not zoning out thing._

I looked around the class to find a seat. All of them were taken, of course, except for the one in the very back of the classroom. Gathering my books together, and my dignity, I made my way over to the desk. It wasn't until I sat down when I realized who I was sitting beside.

Draco Malfoy.

Flashbacks of our last encounter played over and over again in my mind. His strong hands pinning my wrists against the wall as he pressed his body flush against mine. Those lips, I would give almost anything to know what they felt like. After only two encounters, he had me wrapped around his finger.

Great.

I looked like a complete mess, I had just made a complete fool out of myself on my first day back at Hogwarts, and I was sitting beside the one boy in school that made my stomach do back flips. Fantastic. The day couldn't possible get any worse.

I was continuing to berate my bad luck when Snape's voice cut through my thoughts. "The person whom you are sitting beside will be your partner for the rest of the school year. I suggest you get to know that person well, since you will be spending an ample amount of time with him or her for all of your potion assignments."

I was wrong. My day could get worse.

"Now, take out your potions books, turn to page 238 and begin reading."

I turned to the page quickly, trying to stay as far away from Malfoy as possible. It wasn't until Hermione's question broke my train of thought that I took an interest in what Snape actually wanted us doing.

"Um, Professor. Why are we reading about the vampire potion? We left off with the love potion last year. This is a big step forward."

"Miss Granger, if you feel as though you can't handle it, then maybe you should leave. This class will push your limits and test your potions ability. This particular potion will allow me to see exactly how terrible all of you are at this."

It seemed a bit odd to me. Why not make a potion that could be used. The potion used to mend broken bones was complicated, and with quidditch season starting soon I'm sure Madame Pomfrey would love a few extra vials.

With renewed interest I turned to the page and read a description of the potion. I had never run into an actual vampire. They were legends among even the wizarding world. I had always figured that they never really existed. That the stories my mother told me were to keep me from wandering the fields behind our house after nightfall. But, according to the potions book, vampires were real, very real.

The potion was not a cure for vampirism. It only staved off their hunger so they could live with society. By taking the potion a vampire could go without blood for months, although it was no guarantee that it would fully satisfy their hunger completely. In other words, they were still dangerous.

I was instantly hooked. I looked for more of a description of what a vampire looked like but came up empty handed. How could you tell a vampire from a human? If they were real, wouldn't that be valuable information?

I flipped through the book but found nothing. Absolutely nothing. At least, not until I noticed a footnote down at the bottom of the page. It was a short little definition, one that would only suffice until I was able to get to the library, but it did give me a little to work with.

_Conditions of vampirism include: black irises, cold skin, and unnatural strength. Vampires often have dark circles under their eyes as well as a blue tent to their fingernails. _

That was it. Those were the only clues the book gave on how to identify a vampire. Not very helpful. I wanted to know more, but I was stuck for another hour. I was itching to start on this assignment. Maybe researching the potion would give me a better understanding of vampires.

Class dragged on with Snape lecturing on the proper techniques of potion making. It was the same every year. Follow directions closely, never lean directly over the potion, blah, blah, and more blah. It wasn't long before I found myself daydreaming about a real vampire and what one might really look like. Dark flowing robes seemed like the proper attire for a vampire, and I would most likely run into him at dusk. He would have dark eyes, according to the book, with high cheekbones and dangerously beautiful lips. Flawless skin that resembled marble would suit him. Along with messy blonde hair.

_Wait…_

Snape's voice cut through my daydream and the image disappeared without a second thought. "I want you working on this with your partner. The potion is very complicated, so I'm dismissing you early. Go straight to the library and begin researching. I want a written list of each ingredient and why it is used in this potion by Monday of next week. One copy per group will suffice. I suggest you use your time wisely. This will not be an easy assignment."

_Close, secluded interaction with Draco Malfoy. Great._

I gathered my things, watching Malfoy's every move out of the corner of my eye. He seemed so graceful. It was as if the objects around him moved in accordance to his wishes. If only I could pull that off. I was lucky if I didn't trip over my own two feet.

We were the last to leave the classroom, although Ron and Harry hung back to watch for a while before finally leaving. I'm sure they were only looking out for me, but the audience seemed to only amplify my nerves. I didn't even know why I was nervous. I shouldn't have been. But alas, gigantic butterflies were fluttering about in my stomach.

I told myself to concentrate as we made our way to the library. Place one foot in front of the other carefully. Mind your shoelaces. Watch out for your robes. One, two, three. One, two, three. That's it, keep up the count and you'll be in the library in no time I told myself over and over. At least, until his low, appealing voice cut through my concentration.

"I'm sorry."

I stopped dead in my tracks and couldn't help but stare. _The_ Draco Malfoy was apologizing. And he hadn't even done anything. He didn't call me a dirty name or insult my family and friends. Even when he worked as a spy for the Order, he always had a snide comment ready for Ron. Why was I any different?

"Are you going to recover from this apparent lapse of mobility or should I head to the library alone?" A smirk pulled at his lips, threatening to overcome his somber appearance. That snapped me back into reality fast.

I quickly gathered my wits, straightened my back, and brushed past him. "I guess I was momentarily shocked. A Malfoy actually apologized. Someone should record this date. It'll go down in history!"

"Oh good." He sped up to catch me. "I was afraid I'd have to take you to Madame Pomfrey."

"Compassion as well. Who would have thought you'd be capable of that." I took a quick look at him, and noticed a full-blown smirk had overcome him. But it wasn't the old smirk I had come to know and hate at Hogwarts. This one was warm and playful. It looked almost inviting. "So why exactly did you apologize?"

"Well, I could see how shocked you were when you had to sit beside me. I'm sorry you didn't get one of your little friends as a partner. Now you'll have to study with the big, bad Draco Malfoy. After our little run-in last night I'm sure the last thing you want is to be around someone like me."

I let out a laugh as we finally reached the library. "As if you would scare me." I was just about to push open the door when he placed his hand on it, forcing it shut.

"You know, Gin-bear. Most people are scared of me. They have enough sense to stay away." He kept his hand placed firmly on the door, but took a step closer to me. "You, on the other hand, show no signs of fear."

"Well, if you haven't realized Malfoy, I'm not like everyone else."

"Oh, I've noticed." He brought his free hand up to brushing over my lips and along my jaw line before finally coming to rest on my collarbone. I tried hard to suppress the shudder that threatened to overcome me. "I must warn you, it may not be healthy for you. It would do you well to learn to fear me."

That was it. I had quite enough of everyone treating me like a child. I was certainly not afraid of him.

"I know what to fear, and it most certainly isn't you. I fought with you in the war. Remember that. Now, would you please let me in? I would like to begin this research before my next class."

"I'm just trying to keep you safe." He let both of his hands fall to his side as he took a step back. "I've said it before, I'm drawn to you. I've tried staying away, but it's not working well for me."

"Well then stop trying, Draco." With that I pulled the door open and entered the library. I found a table in the very back, quickly slipped into one of the old chairs that surrounded it, opened my potions book and tried to look relaxed. It wasn't long until Draco was sitting with me.

"Fine, I'll stop holding back. But you've been warned. A friendship with me would not be healthy. And once you find out who I really am, you'll wish you had never laid eyes on me."

"I'll be the judge of that, Malfoy." I couldn't help but smile when I finally looked up at him. He seemed so torn, between happiness and sorrow. I wanted nothing more than to make him smirk again. "You know, we've been together or a good hour and a half and you still haven't called me weaselette or carrot top or anything. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Yes, the smirk was back! "Yes, She-Weasel, I'm fine. Just a little conflicted is all. But I think I have everything figured out now."

"Oh, so can you let me in on this little revelation you've had in the past ten minutes?" Apparently I had leaned forward at some point, and I was caught off guard when he reached across the table and took my hand in his.

"Well, I figured I was going to Hell anyway. Why not have a little fun before hand, right?"

It was a loaded answer that caught me by surprise. Every second I was around him he seemed to draw me in farther. I didn't know much about the man sitting across for me. I didn't know his past. I didn't know his secrets. I didn't even know what his favorite flavor of ice cream was. The one thing I did know was that this was going to be an interesting year.

First I'd like to apologize to everyone for taking so long. Exams were killer, and I had to concentrate on them. But summer has started so I'll be writing more. Any of you X-men fans, because I think I'll be starting on a X-man fanfiction soon. Don't worry, this one will still be top priority.

Thanks for reading and please review if you are really enjoying it!

Special shout out too…

Springawakening1894 – Thank you so much. Your review helped me finish this chapter. I was going for a mysterious Draco so it's good to know that the character is evolving into that.

Snowfire81 – YAY you love it!!! Thanks and I hope I keep you happy!

SabrinaRocks – Yes, Sabrina does rock, and so do you (if you're not Sabrina). Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

HexLover – I'm glad you think it's good! That's so encouraging and I hope the story continues to entertain you.

Nerva – I will continue updating asap. Sorry this one took so long, but I had a ton of exams. Please forgive me!

Hecate0808 – Thanks for the reviews thus far. I'm glad you think my story is hip and cool!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to JK Rowling.

Draco's POV

I was pacing the halls again. I've been reduced to pacing ever since I met her. As I was just beginning to gain control over my new urges and desires, over my very existence, she came waltzing into my life.

I had grown accustom to my peers running from me my whole life. I was a Malfoy after all. I came from a long line of dark witches and wizards, and I was raised to care for no one other than myself. It didn't surprise me much on my first day of school when no one sat beside me on the train or in the Great Hall. My own house was scared of my family's reputation. Even when my name was cleared after the war, people were frightened of me. And to be honest, I didn't mind. It was safer that way.

Everyone stayed away from me, everyone except one Ginny Weasley. The day on the train brought my world crumbling down around me. She looked me in the eyes, piercing through all my walls, and touched a soul I never knew was there. I haven't stopped thinking about her since.

And it doesn't help that she's mouthwatering. Her scent is intoxicating. She radiates innocence. I would give anything to taste her, and that scares me.

We've grown closer over the past few weeks. At first it was polite conversation, but soon I wanted to know more about her. I was enchanted by the stories she told me of her family. It almost seemed to good to be true, a fairytale. I loved the way she would look down at her hands and smile as she thought of the ones she loved. It was endearing.

Then she began asking about my past. That's when I began avoiding her.

I knew it would come to this. Either I would have to push her away, or I would have to tell her the truth about what I was. I wanted to run far away. Only distance would keep her safe from me, but I was too selfish. I wanted her. I decided today was the day. I was going to tell her everything.

********************

Ginny POV

It had been a terribly long day. I overslept and missed breakfast, failed miserably in Charms and Ancient Ruins, and now I was on my way to detention. And to top it all off I hadn't seen Draco. He had been quite since our time in the library. More quite than usual, lost in thought.

"Well, I'm glad you could make it today, Miss Weasley," drawled Snape from behind the Daily Prophet.

"Sorry, I ran as fast as I could."

"Save it." Snape rose from his chair and moved towards the back of the classroom. "You will be alphabetizing all of the ingredients. Don't misplace anything."

"Yes, sir." I moved into the cramped closet and began working. It looked as if most of the glass bottles and vials were already in order. It was odd; usually Snape had me scrubbing caldrons. I didn't understand why he would assign me something this, well, simple. It barely took me twenty minutes to finish. Once I was done I moved back into the classroom to find it empty.

_Strange. He usually never leaves._

I grabbed a piece of parchment from my bag and began to jot down a note for Professor Snape explaining that I had completed the punishment. I was placing it on his desk when I noticed a book, hidden under a newspaper. The title of the tiny black book caught my attention.

_Dark Shadows: A Complete Guide to Identifying Evil Creatures_

I looked around once more before moving behind the desk. I flipped through the book until I came to a section marked by a slip of paper.

_Vampires were once believed to be fallen angles, bound to earth and forced to exist on the innocence of others. The true origin of the vampire is unknown, but their existence has been recorded as far back as ancient Greece. Little is known about these mysterious creatures, but there are common features that all vampires are believed to share. _

_It is believed that vampires have superhuman strength and heightened scenes. They also can be identified by their black eyes and abnormally low skin temperature. Vampires seem to have retractable fangs and, as far as our research shows, are not affected by sunlight making it easy for them to pass off as human. Their weaknesses are unknown, but it is believed that they have some aversion to silver._

_James Greene, a prominent figure in the wizarding world in the early 20__th__ century, created a potion that allows vampires to live without human blood. However, it is unknown whether this potion completely eliminates the urge to feed or not. _

My mind was reeling as to why Snape would need this particular section marked. Slowly things began to add up.

Dark eyes.

No, it couldn't be true. I flipped through the rest of the book, trying to find more information but there was nothing. I looked back over the paragraph again and again, trying to put things together in my head.

I was completely lost in thought when the door swung open.

"Severus, I really need to talk to you." Draco stopped the moment he saw me, his black eyes piercing my soul. "Where's Professor Snape?"

I didn't know what to say. There I was, standing in front of a man I had so many questions for, and unable to say anything. I was frozen in my spot, staring at the beautiful creature before me.

"Well, I guess I'll just come back later." He started to move towards the door, but I couldn't let him leave. Not before I had answers. I had to say something.

"Tell me what you are. Please." I wanted to slap myself for being so blunt, but I couldn't think of a proper way to ask.

He stopped, frozen in his steps, and turned his cold eyes back on me. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Ginny."

"Don't play dumb with me. You've been hiding something ever since we got back to school. What is it?" I was done with his cryptic messages. I was done with the mystery. I wanted answers, and I wanted to hear them from him.

He glanced down at the book I held in my hands then slowly looked back up into my eyes. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, please Draco. I'm not afraid of you."

For a moment I thought I saw pain flicker across his face before he looked down at the floor. "You're such a dense girl, has anyone ever told you that?"

"A few times yes." I could feel my chest tightening as he moved towards me. Every step was slow and graceful. Every movement was calculated. He seemed darker, and a side I had never seen of Draco Malfoy was gradually emerging. It wasn't until he stopped right in front of me that he looked back up into my eyes.

"Do you remember how desperate Voldemort grew for supporters towards the end of the war?"

I nodded. It was apparent that victory was close for the Order. Voldemort was turning to anyone who he believed might aid his campaign against Harry and the others standing against him.

"Well, there was a certain race that had yet to choose a side. One that hides in the shadows. Do you know who I'm talking about? I'm sure they're in your little book."

I looked down at the book that was still in my hands. "Dark eyes, you have dark eyes and cold skin."

"Yes, I do." He was getting closer, so close that I could feel his breath against my cheek. Slowly, he leaned down until his lips brushed against my ear and whispered, "I'm a vampire, Ginny."

*************************

A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to get this out. I had some personal health issues I had to take care of. But I've been dying to get this chapter out. Sorry for the delay, I'll try to make sure nothing like that happens again!

P.S. I had some pretty inspiring music. If any of you guys like Muse you should check out their new cd. Undisclosed Desires and Resistance are amazing. They put you in the mood for stories like this.


	5. Chapter 5

IMPORTANT A/N: I am so incredibly sorry about the delays in my stories. I had a death in the family, and I had absolutely no inspiration. I hope you all will forgive me. This chapter is dedicated to all of those who have been enjoying it. I write it for you (and a little for myself because I love Draco/Ginny). Please, positive reviews keep me going. If you like it, let me know. Thanks so much! xoxo

Draco's POV

I stepped back and watched for a reaction, any reaction. I prepared myself for a hysterical Weasley that would run from the classroom and out of my life forever. What I was not prepared for was silence. I watched as she stood motionless for what seemed like eternity, staring at me. It was unnerving to say the least. For a moment I wanted to laugh at the situation. Here I stood, a vampire capable of snapping this small girl standing before me in half, yet I was terrified of her. I was terrified that she would run from me, and out of my life forever. I stood frozen, wordlessly praying for her to say something. Anything would be better than this stillness.

"I don't care," she finally mumbled to herself. The statement was spoken so softly that even my heightened senses barely made it out, but the defiance in it was remarkable. She looked directly into my eyes and spoke again, "I don't care."

"You don't care that I'm dangerous to be around?" I approached her slowly, afraid that if I made any sudden movements she would disappear. Cautiously, I reached out for her neck, running my fingers over her pulse. The beat of her heart was hypnotic. I could feel the blood coursing through her jugular and the urge to sink my fangs into her tender flesh nearly brought me to my knees. "You don't care that I could lose control at any moment and kill you?"

"If you wanted to kill me, you would have already." She tilted her head to the side, giving me full access to her neck. It was a subtle movement, but one that spoke volumes. "I trust you, Draco."

"You shouldn't." It was true. I should have never allowed myself to become so close to her, but I was selfish. She consumed my thoughts day and night. Overcome by the urge to be near her, I allowed her to believe I was something I was not.

"Stop trying to push me away." She took a step closer to me, placing her hands on my cold chest. I couldn't help but feel anxious. What would she think when she felt nothing beating in my chest? Would that be enough to scare her away?

"Ginny, I'm a monster. I survive on the blood of others. I crave it." I quickly pulled the hand that rested on her neck away, turning from her, and started for the door. "You'll never be safe around me. Never."

"Oh would you stop it!" I was surprised by her outburst. She rounded on me, stopping me in my tracks. "You're not a monster, Draco. You're not evil"

"You don't know what you're talking about." My eyes remained fixated on the stone floor. I refused to look at her directly, scared that the walls I had spent so long putting up would come crumbling down. "You don't know a damn thing. Surrounded by your precious family. You've never witnessed anything as horrible as I have. You fancy me some fallen hero, but I'm not. Go back to your safe little common room and stay there. I would hate to destroy your picture perfect life."

I barely registered her hand before it smacked against my cold cheek. I finally brought my eyes up to meet hers, and was alarmed by the fire I was met with.

"How dare you," she hissed, her delicate hands balled into tiny fists. "You know nothing about me. And you're too bloody stubborn to even try. No Malfoy, you're not dangerous. You're pathetic."

She turned on her heels and was gone from the room in a flash.

Ginny's POV

I wiped my eyes and took deep breaths to steady my racing heart. Never in my life had I met someone so unwilling to be close to anyone. I knew he was different from the very beginning. I knew that he was more than human. The situation seemed so surreal. I had no problem with Draco being a vampire; no, it was his inability to let me in that bothered me so much. The idea made me want to crying and laughing at the same time.

"Typical Malfoy behavior," I whispered to myself.

"Excuse me?" Draco's voice startled me back into reality. I hadn't realized I spoke aloud until that moment.

Draco began to circle me before speaking again. "What, per say, is 'typical Malfoy behavior' exactly? Please, enlighten me."

The look in his eyes was unnerving, but I knew I had to stand my ground. "You know exactly what I mean. You're being a prick. Your father I could understand. He was a complete bastard. Prickish behavior was to be expected. But you, you're different. So excuse me if I don't quite understand why you're being so difficult."

In the blink of an eye he was standing in front of me, holding tight to my shoulders with his ice-cold hands. It was the first time he openly displayed any vampiric abilities, and it both excited and scared me.

"You know nothing of my family," he whispered leaning in until his lips were only inches from my own.

"I know more than you think." I thought I saw a hint of curiosity in his black eyes so I pressed on. "You remember the incident your second year don't you? The heir of Slytherin released the beast living within the Chamber of Secrets. You should. Everyone believed it was you."

"No one ever figured out who that was. Are you suggesting it was my father? I wouldn't put it past the devil."

I swallowed, willing my body to remain calm. "It was me. I opened the chamber." It was a tiny whisper, but I knew he would be able to hear it.

His grip on my shoulders loosened and his eyes widened. "Wha- but how?" I couldn't read the emotions raging in his eyes, but I felt comforted. He seemed to care on some level so I pressed on.

"He slipped a diary into my caldron that time when my family ran into you and your father at Flourish and Blotts." I lowered my eyes, unable to look at him directly as I told him of my first year. "It was enchanted by dark magic. A piece of Voldemort's soul was in the diary, and it possessed me. It was all my fault."

Draco kept a tight grip on my shoulders and stayed completely still. I glanced up, and I was surprised at how soft his features looked as he took in the story. The scene would have been somewhat romantic if I had not just disclosed my darkest secret to him. Instead of studying the way the dark glow of the torches enhanced his already stunning features, I waited, fearing rejection after my confessions. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, he drew me into a tight embrace and spoke.

"It's not your fault. It could have been anyone. You just had the rotten luck of being my father's victim," he whispered into my hair. His voice was soft, soothing my nerves.

"You're the first one I've told this to," I confessed, burring my face into his cold, hard chest. I was momentarily shocked at how comfortable I felt in the position. "Only Ron and Harry really know what happened."

He pulled back slightly and asked in a hushed voice, "Why did you tell me?"

"I wanted you to know that I'm not perfect," I answered honestly. "I lived a nightmare my entire first year here at Hogwarts. I was possessed by the darkest wizard that has every lived. I still have nightmares about it."

He stood silently, his arms still wrapped loosely around my waist. After a few moments he finally understood. "I'm sorry my family has caused you so much pain. If I could go back I would stop it all from happening."

"I know," I replied as I gently pulled away from him. We stood like that for Merlin knows how long, simply looking at the each other. There was complete silence, but it was welcomed. We both needed time to calculate the other's revelations. It wasn't until I heard footsteps coming closer than I was pulled from my thoughts.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, I see you've wandered away from detention," drawled Snape. "And you seem to have found Mr. Malfoy. How nice." There was something about the way he spoke that I found odd. There was a twinkle in his eyes, something I had never seen before.

Mr. Malfoy, I would like to speak with you in my office." I glanced up at Draco and caught a look of annoyance before it was quickly replaced by one of boredom and restlessness. "Miss Weasley, you can consider your detention served."

I stood there for a moment, mouth slightly gapping at the man before me. Had he really just excused a Gryffindor?

_I really must be living in an alternate universe._

"Miss Weasley, I assume you know the way back to your own common room. I suggest you go now before I change my mind."

With one last look at Draco I began my trek back up to the Gryffindor common room. But a peculiar feeling continued to nag at me.

_I swear it was like Snape planned all of that._

* * *

A/N: To everyone that has read this far, I hope you have enjoyed it and I look forward to entertaining you more in the near future. I have some great ideas for the upcoming chapters. If you like it, PLEASE REVIEW! Now, shout outs those who reviewed the last chapter:

Dangermouse92: I am loving that you're loving the story. I hope you continue loving it and continue reviewing!

Springawakening1894: Blue Bloods, eh? I will definitely check that out. I hope you liked the newest chapter. Let me know what you think!

Princess Pheonix Tears: Haha, was it that obvious? Maybe my pen name gave it away a little too. But I'm so glad you're enjoying it. I hope you like this chapter too!

Isabella36: You and I are a lot alike. Part of the reason I wrote the story is to depict Malfoy in a light he's rarely seen in. And I'm glad that the irresistible pull between the two is coming through. And I will be showing both points of view from now on. I think I like it better too! Keep up the reviews!

Evillygood: Glad you like Draco. It really was my goal to create a complex Draco. I wanted him to have depth. Glad you're enjoying it, and I hope you keep enjoying it!

FreezingFire81: Love that you love it! Please keep up the reviews. They inspire me.


End file.
